x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Throat (episode)/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background information}} }} Episode *Deep Throat (episode) Transcript SCENE 1 NEAR ELLENS AIR BASE SOUTHWEST IDAHO (Several military police surround what looks to be a normal house) COMMANDING OFFICER: As soon as we're in position, we'll be on a count of five. (A woman comes up to a police barrier) ANITA BUDAHAS: Excuse me, that's my house. MILITARY POLICE OFFICER: Ok, let her through. (The woman runs up to the commanding officer) ANITA BUDAHAS: What's going on? COMMANDING OFFICER: Standby. Mrs. Budahas? ANITA BUDAHAS: Yeah. COMMANDING OFFICER: Your husband has violated basic security procedure. He's commandeered a military vehicle that's believed to be armed. LEAD OFFICER: Keep on moving in. ANITA BUDAHAS: Oh God! (The MP's cover the entrance of the house, while two others get ready to use a battering ram to break open the front door. The Lead Officer signals the officers to begin with a countdown from five, on his fingers. The door is broke open and the MP's move in, securing each room) VOICE: We have access.. ANITA BUDAHAS: You've got to let me talk to him. (The MP's secure the upstairs, room by room. Finally kicking in a door finding their target) LEAD OFFICER: What the hell. We got him but he's gonna need a doctor.. or something. (We see a man, wearing only his underwear, sitting trembling in a corner of the room. His skin looks like it has been burned and blistered) SCENE 2 WASHINGTON, D.C. (The camera pans down a aerial shot of a road. Next we see the inside of a bar, a waiter is making and serving drinks. We see Scully, sitting at the bar, she checks her watch before continuing to work at a file. Mulder appears) SCULLY: Hi. I got your message. MULDER: Sorry for the run around. Can I buy you a drink? SCULLY: It's two-o-clock in the afternoon Agent Mulder. MULDER: It's not stopping the rest of these people. I got something to show you. SCULLY: Something you couldn't show me at work. MULDER: Let's get a table. (Mulder and Scully make their way through the crowded bar. We see many people sitting at the bar, but one particular man seems to be watching Mulder and Scully. Scully is looking through a file, we see a photo of a man, the same man we saw trembling in his home at the start, in a military uniform) That's Colonel Robert Budahas. That photo was taken last year when he was a test pilot for the military, stationed at Ellens Air Base in Southwest Idaho. Four months ago, Colonel Budahas experienced a psychotic episode and barricaded himself in his home. Military police were called in. Budahas was removed and apparently hospitalised with treatment of his condition. SCULLY: Which was what, exactly? MULDER: The military will not comment on the cause, nature or status. In fact, the military will not comment on Colonel Budahas at all. SCULLY: What do you mean? MULDER: Mrs. Budahas has neither seen nor heard from her husband in over four months. Her inquiries to the military have gone unanswered. Last month, she contacted the FBI and reported it as a kidnapping. SCULLY: What reason would the military have to kidnap one of their own pilots? MULDER: That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question, Scully. (Mulder passes Scully some new information, a thick pile of papers) Since 1963, six pilots have been listed as missing in action, from Ellens Air Base. The military will say only that these pilots accepted the risks of flying experimental aircraft. SCULLY: Yeah, there were rumours those pilots were shot down at high altitudes, while they were routinely penetrating Russian air space. MULDER: There were other rumours too. I've been tracking this case since it came through the Boise regional office last month. Last week, for reasons I can't figure out, it was deprioritised. They shelved this case without an investigation, Scully. SCULLY: So? MULDER: So, you and I, are going to the spud state to investigate a little kidnapping. SCULLY: I don't get it Mulder. Does this have something to do with an X-File? I thought you only liked those, er, paranormal type cases. Am I missing something here? MULDER: Let's just say, this case has a, distinct smell to it, a certain, paranormal bouquet. Excuse me. (Mulder gets up and goes to the restroom) SCENE 3 (Mulder walks from a urinal to the sink and washes his hands. Another man leaves the restroom. Mulder bends down and rinses his face then gets up and dries it. He sees, in the mirror, a man standing behind him, the same man that was watching him from the bar. Mulder turns to face him) DEEP THROAT: Leave this case alone Agent Mulder. MULDER: What? DEEP THROAT: The military will not tolerate an FBI investigation. MULDER: Who are you? DEEP THROAT: I, er, can be of help to you. I've had a certain interest in your work. (There is a knock on the door, we see that it has been bolted from the inside) VOICE: Sorry. MULDER: How do you know about my work? DEEP THROAT: Well, let's just say that I'm in a position to know quite alot of things, er, things about our government. MULDER: Who are you? Who do you work for? DEEP THROAT: It's unimportant, I came here to give you some valuable advice. You are exposing yourself and Agent Scully to unnecessary risk, I advise you to drop the case. MULDER: I can't do that. DEEP THROAT: You have much work to do Agent Mulder, (The man unlocks the door) don't jeopardise the future of your own efforts. (The man leaves and as Mulder rushes out after him, he is obstructed by another man trying to come into the restroom. Mulder pushes passed the man, and moves out into the bar. When he looks around he sees no sign of the man, he was talking to. Scully notices Mulder's curious look and approaches) SCENE 4 SCULLY: You ok Mulder? MULDER: Yeah, I'm fine. SCENE 5 FBI HEADQUARTERS (Scully is sitting at a large microfiche film reader screen, reading through information on Ellens Air Base and it's association with UFO buffs. One phrase that Scully seems to focus on reads, `...technology with stealth weaponry...') (We see Mulder standing in his kitchen, his phone rings) MULDER: Hello. SCULLY: Mulder? MULDER: Yeah. SCULLY: I checked on that file you gave me. MULDER: Uh-huh. SCULLY: You failed to tell me a few things. (Mulder hears clicking noises coming from his phone, he takes the phone away from his ear) This isn't some UFO goose chase, you're leading me on, is it? (Mulder listens into the phone again) Are you there Mulder? MULDER: Yeah. (Mulder walks towards his window and looks through some of the blinds, he sees a van parked across the road, outside his apartment) SCULLY: Did you hear what I said, because the bureau has it out for us already and it would make us appear pretty stupid if my field report, read like some tabloid story. MULDER: Er, listen, I don't want to talk about it on this line. I'll, I'll talk to you about it, on the flight out, OK? (Mulder hangs up) SCENE 6 MARRIETTE FIELD SOUTHWEST IDAHO (Mulder knocks on the door of the house belonging to the woman we saw at the start. An aircraft flies passed and Mulder and Scully both turn around to try and see it. The door opens) ANITA BUDAHAS: Hello? (Mulder and Scully turn back around to face the Mrs. Budahas) MULDER: Mrs. Budahas? ANITA BUDAHAS: Yes. (Mulder takes out his id and shows it to Mrs. Budahas) MULDER: We're from the FBI. ANITA BUDAHAS: Oh, yes, please, come in. (Mulder and Scully, enter the house, we see a picture of Lt. Col. Budahas hanging on the wall) I started noticing it about two years ago, m, Bob developed this rash under his arms. We'd been doing some renovations on the house, so that, we thought it was a reaction to the paint stripper. But then everything just, went crazy. SCULLY: How do you mean? (Mulder is looking at the photos of Lt. Col. Budahas) ANITA BUDAHAS: Bob's whole personality, it was so unpredictable. He started, doing things. MULDER: What kinds of things? ANITA BUDAHAS: It was kind of embarassing at first, we were having this dinner party once, and, erm, he sprinkled tetra-meal D all other his food. (Scully, looks confused as she doesn't know what tetra-meal D is) That's fishfood flakes. SCULLY: Did you ever talk to him about this? ANITA BUDAHAS: I tried, i, it was extemely difficult, Bob would get so angry, he'd, yell at the kids for no reason, and, and then, and then he would shake, like he was having a, a seizure. MULDER: Did he ever talk about his work? ANITA BUDAHAS: It was never discussed, e, even before the problems. Oh, I knew that he worked on top secret projects, word gets around, but, Bob was always a patriot first. He took, loyalty to his country as an oath, and, and now they treat us like strangers. I just want my husband back. SCULLY: You know that the government is not above the law. They cannot withhold information. ANITA BUDAHAS: Th, then I think, what if he's... (Mrs. Budahas starts to cry a little) How would I support the family? MULDER: Eeh, you said word gets around, I'm sorry, erm, have you ever heard of this, happening to anyone else? ANITA BUDAHAS: Erm, yeah. Verla McLennen's husband, he went kinda crazy, but it's, it's not like he didn't get to come home. SCENE 7 VERLA McLENNEN'S HOUSE (We see the apparatus for preparing hooks for flyfishing being used. We then see a man, pull a small hair from his closely shaven head, he checks the hair and uses it on his hook) SCULLY: How long has he been... VERLA MCLENNEN: Almost two years, the flyfishing idea was his brother Hank's. I was upset at first, but when you're the wife of a test pilot, you thank God just to have him home alive. MULDER: Mrs. McLennen, has anyone ever offered to explain what caused this? VERLA MCLENNEN: Stress, I guess. You have to understand, the military deals with things in a certain way. They've given him plenty of therapy, and treatment, and I'm grateful for that. They've taken good care of us. And you know they do volunteer for their jobs. (Mrs. McLennen stands beside Mrs. Budahas) Really Anita, bringing the FBI to my house. (We see the man, Mr. McLennen, he is still making his hooks) (Back outside Mrs. Budahas' house. Mrs. Budahas gives a piece of paper to Scully) ANITA BUDAHAS: Here, I've, erm, I've called all the numbers about a thousand times, please, let me know what you find out. SCULLY: We'll be staying at the Beech Grove Motel if you anything, ok? ANITA BUDAHAS: Thanks. (Mrs. Budahas walks towards her house, while Mulder and Scully walk away) C'mon kids. MULDER: So what did you make of Uncle Fester down the block? SCULLY: Mmm, it's called sterioptathy, it's a syndrome produced by extreme stress. POWs have been known to suffer from it, they've studied it in zoo animals. MULDER: Yeah, but these guys aren't zoo animals, they're test pilots. They're not supposed to fold under pressure, they're supposed to thrive on it. (Mulder and Scully are standing beside their car) SCULLY: Ever hear of something called The Aurora Project? (Mulder takes off his jacket and puts it in the car) MULDER: Yeah, that's the, er, unacknowledged codename for some new kind of defence department, surveillance project. SCULLY: The Pentagon has all but admitted, they've been testing a secret class of sub-orbital spy craft over the western US. Maybe, these guys are flying those planes. Maybe, these guys are the washouts. MULDER: You saw the photos on the wall in there. This guy Budahas received a presidential commodation, he's never washed out of anything in his life. (Mulder gets in the car, after a brief hesitation, Scully moves to the other side of the car) SCENE 8 BEECH GROVE MOTEL SCULLY'S ROOM (We see Scully hang up the telephone, Mulder comes in holding up his cellular phone and sits on the bed) MULDER: I've been on hold with the base director of communications for fourty-five minutes, how about you? SCULLY: Yeah, somebody named Colonel Kissel will meet with us, a week from Friday. MULDER: Yeah, right. (Mulder lifts up a telephone directory) Did you say Kissel? SCENE 9 (We see a car drive down a road and into a driveway. Mulder and Scully are sitting in their car opposite the house in which the car just pulled into. They get out of the car and walk towards the man who just got out of the car) MULDER: Colonel Kissel? COLONEL KISSEL: Yes. MULDER: Can I talk with you? Special Agent Mulder, FBI. COLONEL KISSEL: I've got nothing to say. Please, this is an invasion of my privacy. MULDER: Why don't you talk to us about Colonel Budahas? COLONEL KISSEL: Why don't you get the hell out of my yard. (Colonel Kissel enters his house and shuts the door) SCULLY: Good thing we still kept that appointment. (Mulder and Scully turn around when they hear a man greeting them and walking up the driveway towards them) PAUL MOSSINGER: Hi. Are you the FBI agents? I'm Paul Mossinger, I, er, work for the local paper. We live a few houses down from Verla McLennen, she said you guys are out here looking into this Budahas thing. MULDER: We're just looking around. (Mulder and Scully, walk out of the drive, away from the man) PAUL MOSSINGER: Aah, gotcha, right. Lot of people around here just looking around, UFO nuts mostly, but it's not everyday we get FBI. (Another aircraft flies overhead and they all stop to look) By the time you hear them, they're already gone. So this Budahas thing, are you getting anywhere? MULDER: We're not at liberty to comment. PAUL MOSSINGER: Well... MULDER: Paul? Right? You've lived in this area a while, you ever seen a UFO? PAUL MOSSINGER: Never, bunch of hoo-ey if you ask me. People see what they wanna see. MULDER: But, if I wanted to talk to those UFO nuts, that you refered to earlier, where would I go? SCENE 10 FLYING SAUCER DINER (Another aircraft flies overhead, the glasses on the shelves of the diner all shake) ZOE: F-15 Eagle pulling about four g's. Those boys think they are such hotshots. Get a few drinks in `em, you'd think it was them up there flapping their wings. (Mulder laughs) MULDER: Who's the photographer? (Mulder is refering to several photos atached to the shelves, photos of UFOs) ZOE: Various and sundry. I took the one on the end there. (The photo is of a large triangular shaped craft in the air) MULDER: You're kidding, where? ZOE: Out on the back porch, taking out the garbage, and there it was, just hovering. (Zoe takes the photo down and shows it to Mulder) Quiet like a hummingbird. For a minute there, I thought it was gonna land in the parking lot and I was gonna have to serve `em lunch. (Scully takes the photo from Mulder and looks at it) I'm selling limited edition prints, twenty dollars. Down to my last five, if you're interested. MULDER: Put it on my tab. (Scully leans over to Mulder) SCULLY: Sucker. MULDER: What would the chances be, of someone like me, seeing a UFO? SCULLY: Catch ye outside. (Outside the diner, Scully is looking at a map, Mulder comes out) SCULLY: Wanna see something weird, Mulder? Ellens Air Base isn't even on my US GS quadrant map. MULDER: I know. Let's go. SCULLY: You know. Where are we going? MULDER: We got our own map, sucker. (Mulder gives Scully a piece of paper with a roughly drawn map on it) SCENE 11 OUTSIDE ELLENS AIR BASE 6:04 p.m. (Mulder and Scully, drive off the main road and up a hill. At The bottom of the hill is a sign saying: WARNING: THIS AREA IS A RESTRICTED MILITARY INSTALLATION TO THE WEST. At the top of the sign is a symbol indicating no cameras. Mulder stops the car further up the road beside a fence. He gets out goes to the boot and gets a pair of binoculars) SCULLY: What do you honestly hope to see? MULDER: I don't know, maybe nothing. SCULLY: Is this why we came out here, Mulder? To look for UFOs. (Mulder is walking up a grassy embankment) Yea, this is gonna look real good on my field report. (It is night time and Scully is sleeping in the car. Suddenly the car starts shaking, Scully begins to rouse and is shocked awake by the sound of the rear window shattering) SCULLY: Aaaaaah! (Mulder comes running down the embankment) MULDER: Scully, wake up. You've gotta see this. (Mulder opens the car door and pulls Scully up the embankment) SCULLY: Unnh! 9:13 p.m. (Mulder and Scully see two small lights flying through the sky in the distance) SCULLY: What are they? MULDER: I don't know, just keep watching it's unbelievable. SCULLY: That's unreal. I've never seen anything like it. MULDER: They've been going at it like that for almost half an hour. SCULLY: Well, it can't be aircraft. Aircraft can't manoeuvre like that. MULDER: What else could they be? SCULLY: I don't know, lasers maybe. Being shot from the ground, reflecting up off the clouds. (The two lights fly up through the clouds and disappear. Scully turns to face Mulder, her expression is one of amazement) Oh my God. (Another bright light appears in the distance) MULDER: Here comes another one. SCULLY: That's not a plane, that's a helicopter. (Mulder and Scully hear noises from the botton of the embankment, we see a guy and a girl coming through the fence and past a bush) MULDER: Hey. EMIL: Let's get outta here. (The young couple run off, Mulder and Scully chase after them across a field. Mulder draws his gun, the guy notices it and both he and the girl stop and raise their hands) Ok, don't shoot. MULDER: Stay right there. LADONNA: We didn't do anything. (They all look up at the helicopter as it's search light gets closer to them) MULDER: Come on. (They all hide under the cover of a tree) EMIL: Heh, heh, That was extreme. MULDER: Let's go, you're coming with us. EMIL: What? SCENE 12 5:02 a.m. (Inside another diner, the two kids are sitting eating away, while Mulder and Scully are sitting on the other side of the table) SCULLY: So, what exactly were you guys doing in there? EMIL: We were, erm, we're... (Emil and the Ladonna laugh) LADONNA: We kinda have this spot. EMIL: You know, we go, we kinda, kick back and listen to some tunes and, er, watch the air show. MULDER: Were you ever chased out before? EMIL: No, first time right. Our friend showed us a hole in the fence about a year ago. LADONNA: Oh, one time they dropped these bombs, wooah! EMIL: Yeah, it was kinda heavy. (he laughs) Oh, ar, there's this place, ar, called the Yellow Base, right, where they're supposed to store all this stuff. And my friend said that, there's landmines all around it and junk like that. (Outside the diner, a car pulls up and stops when the driver, Paul Mossinger, has Mulder and Scully in sight. He talks into a walkie-talkie) PAUL MOSSINGER: I've got a twenty, over. WALKIE-TALKIE: Roger, Redbird, assume fall back position, we're opening the gate. PAUL MOSSINGER: Redbird out. (Back inside the diner, Emil is demostrating, with a hamburger, how the lights sometimes fly) EMIL: Sometimes they come in real low, and just put on the scares right, it's like eeoou-ra and then they just hang there, and hover without making a sound. And you just think, you know, who turned down the volume right. MULDER: What do you think they are? EMIL: Ok, everybody thinks that they're like UFOs, but I think it's some kinda, star wars cyber- tech new fangled hardware right, they probably roll it out for, desert storm II or something like that. Cruise right over Saddam's house, you know, it'll be like, what. (He laughs. Then Mulder pulls out the photo, of the UFO, he bought at the Flying Saucer diner) MULDER: Do they look anything like this? EMIL: No, (Mulder's expression saddens a little) they look exactly like that. (Mulder lifts Emil's mo-ped out of the trunk of his car and puts in on the ground) EMIL: Thanks. MULDER: Later Dude! (Emil laughs and he and Ladonna walk up a driveway pushing the mo-ped. Mulder gets back into the car and takes a tape out of his shirt pocket) SCENE 13 SCULLY: What's that? MULDER: Evidence. (Mulder puts the tape in the stereo and the sound of heavy metal guitar music fills the car. Scully turns it off) Kids today, huh. SCULLY: You believe it all, don't you? MULDER: Why wouldn't I? (Scully has a great big smile across her face, almost laughing) SCULLY: Mulder, did you see their eyes? If I were that stoned I... MULDER: Ho-hoo. If you were that stoned, what. SCULLY: Mulder, you could have shown that kid a picture of a flying hamburger and he would have told you that's exactly what he saw. MULDER: Alright, I wanna show you something. (Mulder reaches into the back seat of the car and lifts a folder, he opens it and takes out a photo, which he gives to Scully) This is a photo, of a UFO that reportedly crashed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. Now I know, you don't believe that story but just hear me out. Now, Ellens Air Base, the same base that we're at right now, the same base, that for some strange reason, doesn't appear on your US government map, is supposedly, one of the six sites where parts from the wreckage were shipped. SCULLY: Mulder, are you suggesting that the military is flying UFOs. MULDER: No, planes built, using UFO technology. (Scully smiles again at Mulder's total belief in UFOs, which she does not believe at all. Mulder gives Scully the photo from the diner) SCULLY: Mulder, c'mon. You've got two blurry photos, one of them taken almost fifty years ago, and another one, you purchased today in a roadside diner. You're going out on a pretty big limb. MULDER: Tell me, there isn't a remarkable resemblance. SCULLY: Tell me, one good reason why either of these photos is authentic. MULDER: You saw exactly what I saw in the sky tonight. What do you think they were? SCULLY: Just because I can't explain it, doesn't mean I'm gonna believe they were UFOs. MULDER: Unidentified Flying Objects, I think that fits the description pretty well. Tell me I'm crazy. SCULLY: Mulder, you're crazy. (Mulder chuckles) And it still doesn't explain to me, what happened to Colonel Budahas. SCENE 14 BEECH GROVE MOTEL (We see the reception office of the Beech Grove Motel, Scully is standing in it) SCULLY: Thanks. WOMAN: You're welcome. (Scully comes running from the reception to Mulder's room. Mulder sees her running towards his room and gets up opens the door) MULDER: You didn't come to raid my mini-bar, did ye? SCULLY: You ready for this. MULDER: What? SCULLY: We got a message from Mrs. Budahas, her husband came home last night. SCENE 15 (Mulder and Scully drive to Mrs. Budahas' home. Mrs. Budahas opens the door) SCULLY: We got your message. (Mrs. Budahas is crying) MULDER: Mrs. Budahas, are you ok? ANITA BUDAHAS: C,come inside. SCULLY: What is it? MULDER: What? What's wrong? (We see a man, who looks like Lt. Col. Robert Budahas, painting a model of an airplane) ANITA BUDAHAS: That, is not my husband. LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Honey, who are these people? (Mulder looks at the photo of Lt. Col. Budahas, on the wall) ANITA BUDAHAS: That is not him. That is not my husband. They've done something to him. LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: What are you talking about? MULDER: It's ok, it's ok, just relax, wel, I'm Special Agent Mulder, from the FBI. We're out here investigating your disappearance Colonel Budahas. Wondering if you have any explanation of your whereabouts over the past four months. LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: I was in the hospital. MULDER: Here, on base? LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: I think so. MULDER: Colonel Budahas, do you mind if I ask you your birthdate? LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: November 21st, 1948. (Mulder looks at Mrs. Budahas for confirmation, she nods her head) MULDER: And the names of your kids? LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Josh and Lesley, they're right there. ANITA BUDAHAS: Yeah. (Mulder notices the shirt Col. Budahas is wearing says Green Bay) MULDER: Green Bay fan. LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Yes sir. MULDER: Bet you remember the Superbowl of 68, huh? Don Shandler. LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Kicked four field goals, Lombardy's last game. Why do I have to answer these questions? ANITA BUDAHAS: It's not him. MULDER: Colonel, Colonel Budahas, you're a, a pilot, isn't that right? LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Yes sir. MULDER: Bet you've flown just about everything with two wings. I got this hotshot pilot friend, who said that he could do Immelmann at a sustained eight g's, huh, is that possible? LT. COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: I, I don't... I can't... Anita, I can't remember. (Col. Budahas gets up to go to Mrs. Budahas, but she backs off, scared and crying) ANITA BUDAHAS: No. (Mulder and Scully leave the house) SCENE 16 SCULLY: Mulder, would you explain to me what's going on. MULDER: I think they re-wired that man's brain. Some kind of selective memory drain. SCULLY: The brain doesn't work like that, Mulder. You can't just go in and erase certain files. MULDER: Then you explain it to me. SCULLY: There are types of amnesia th.. MULDER: This is not amnesia, I think it's something far more deliberate and insidious. SCULLY: All I'm saying, is that the science or medical technology to do what you are suggesting, does not exist. MULDER: And neither does the technology to fly the aircraft we saw last night. Listen to me Scully, they can do this. That man, he should have known the answer to the question, it just wasn't in his head anymore. (Mulder and Scully are driving along a road) SCULLY: Even if they could, why would they do such a thing? MULDER: To control information. I think that after his psychotic episode, Colonel Budahas became a security risk. SCULLY: It couldn't just be that he had a nervous breakdown with a concomitant memory lapse? MULDER: No, I think that men like Colonel Budahas are physiologically incapable of dealing with the stress of flying the aircraft we saw. Or doing those manoeuvres, at those speeds. I mean we're talking about a technology that is so sensitive and advanced, that it's taken almost fifty years to make it work. UFO technology, Scully. (Scully smiles again, but this time she also gives a little laugh. Ahead two cars are approaching fast, the two cars cover both sides of the road, one slightly infront of the other) SCULLY: What the hell is th.. MULDER: Hold on. (Mulder slams on the brakes. The other two cars turn and stop sideways, blocking the road infront and behind Mulder and Scully. Groups of men wearing suits get out of both cars. One man approaches Mulder's side of the car and knocks on the window) MAN: Please, step out of the car. MULDER: You think if maybe we ignore him, he'll go away? (The man knocks on the window again) MAN: Please, step out of the car. MULDER: Guess not. (Mulder gets out of the car) Special Agent Mulder, FBI. (As he reaches for his id, another man pushes him up against the car and searches him. Scully gets out of the car) SCULLY: Federal Agents. (Scully is also searched, as is the car. The glove compartment is checked and Mulder's file containing the photos from Roswell. The magazine in Mulder's gun is removed and the gun is put on top of the car. The same is done with Scully's gun. One of the men opens the trunk and gets Mulder's camera, he opens it and pulls out the film, exposing it all to the light. Scully's briefcase is emptied of it's contents) MULDER: You wanna tell me what this is about. (A man punches Mulder in the ribs) MAN: National security. Now get in your car. You'll be escorted back to your motel. You will pack and leave town immediately, or assume the consequences of intense indiscretion. SCENE 17 (Back at their motel, Scully is walking round her room, talking on the phone) SCULLY: Nothing under Idaho plate CC1356, no plate registered under that number. Thanks Gayle, no no no, I'm sure the other one's bogus too, bye. (Mulder is lying on the bed) So who were those guys? MULDER: I don't think it was those kids they were chasing away from the base last night, I think it was us. They knew we were coming before we ever arrived. And they returned Colonel Budahas as a decoy. There's something I didn't tell you, Scully. SCULLY: Something else. MULDER: I was approached by a man in D.C. who warned me to stay away from this case, he didn't give me his name, and my phone was being tapped. SCULLY: What! MULDER: Why would they go to all this trouble? Out of a need for security. Security of what? I think there's a huge conspiracy here Scully. They've got a UFO here, I'm sure of it. And they'll do anything to keep it a secret, including sacrificing lives and minds of those pilots, because what if that secret got out. SCULLY: If, if that were true, it would be a national scandal. MULDER: No no, you're not thinking big enough, if it were true, it would be confirmation of the existence of extra terrestrial life. SCULLY: Did you ever stop to think that what we saw was simply an experimental plane. Like the stealth bomber or, this Aurora Project. Doesn't the government have a right and a responsibility, to protect it's secrets? MULDER: Yes, but at what cost, when does the human cost become too high for the building of a better machine? SCULLY: Look, these are questions we have no business asking. Our kidnap victim is no longer outstanding. Let's get out of here Mulder, while you still have a job. (Mulder picks up the photo from the diner and holds it in front of Scully) MULDER: Aren't you even curious? (Scully takes the photo from Mulder and sits down) Aaerm, I gonna shower, I'll pack and then, we'll get outta here. (Mulder leaves the room, Scully is pleased that Mulder is agreeing with her to leave. Scully gets up and walks towards the bathroom, from outside she hears the sound of their car starting. She runs outside) SCULLY: Mulder, where are you going? (Mulder drives off) SCENE 18 (Emil and Ladonna show Mulder the hole in the fence at the air base) EMIL: Right here. (Mulder climbs through the hole) MULDER: Hey, aren't you guys coming? EMIL: No, we're, you know, we've only gone in at night. MULDER: Ok, this spot you told me about where you watch the air show, how far is it? EMIL: Fourty-five minutes. MULDER: Will I be able to find it? LADONNA: Just stay on the path. MULDER: And what about this other place you told me about, Yellow Base, where they hangar them. EMI'''L: Don't, don't even, it's like ten miles, nobody's ever, nobody's ever been that far. '''LADONNA: Hey, don't go past the edge of the tall weeds. EMIL: Oh man, did we tell him about the, landmines and junk? HEY! (Mulder walks to the edge of the tall weeds, he checks his watch and sits and waits until nightfall. He then leaves the tall weeds and walks towards Yellow Base. As he stands on the concrete ground, he notices a single light coming towards him. It is a triangular shaped aircraft, with lights at every point, which hovers above him. Several lights, on the underside of the aricraft, flicker on Mulder and he has to hold his hand in front of his eyes as the light becomes a beam surrounding him. After a few seconds, the light around Mulder disappears and the aircraft flies off at a great speed) SCENE 19 (Behind Mulder, two vehicles approach, Mulder turns and sees them coming and starts running along the road. One vehicle stops in front of Mulder and the other behind him, several military officers jump out of the vehicles and tackle Mulder to the ground. Mulder is then lifted onto a stretcher and strapped down and put inside one of the vehicles) VOICE: Go, go. (Inside the van, Mulder is held down and he sees someone holding up a syringe and testing the contains are getting through the needle on the end) MULDER: Nooo. (Mulder is injected with the substance of the syringe) VOICE: C'mon. Hold `im. Oxygen. (An oxygen mask is put over Mulder's face) SCENE 20 6:30 a.m. (Scully is talking on the phone in her room at the Beech Grove motel) SCULLY: Yeah, I'm, I'm trying to make a call to Washington D.C. an, and I can't seem to get a long distance line. (Her phone suddenly goes dead) Hello? Hello? (Scully puts the phone down beside her holstered gun and goes over to the motel reception office) Excuse me. Erm, my phone's not working, can I use yours to make a credit card call, please? MOTEL MANAGER: Sure thing. SCULLY: This one's not working either. MOTEL MANAGER: Phones are pretty undependable around here. People say it's the military interference, but, they say that about everything. SCULLY: Thanks. SCENE 21 (We see two hangar doors open and the van Mulder is in reverses in. The van comes to a stop and Mulder is taken out, still strapped to the stretcher. Mulder is barely conscious and sees the lights above him. As he looks around him , he sees men in white coats everywhere on one side of him and, some sort of aircraft behind a plastic curtain, on the other side) SCENE 22 (Scully is walking back to her room when she notices Paul Mossinger coming out of her room, she reaches behind her for her gun, but it's still in her room) PAUL MOSSINGER: Hi, I was just looking for you. I knocked, but I saw the door was open. SCULLY: I was in the lobby trying to make a call. PAUL MOSSINGER: Phones down again. SCULLY: Yeah. WALKIE-TALKIE: Base to redbird, can you give us your position, over? (Scully looks over at Paul's car as she hears the walkie-talkie, she looks back at Paul and smiles before running and getting into his car and locking the doors) Redbird do you copy? PAUL MOSSINGER: What are you doing? (Scully reaches for the ignition but finds no key, she looks under the sun visors but finds nothing. Paul taps the window with the car key) Excuse me. (Scully reaches for the glove compartment) There's nothing in there. (As she opens it, she finds a gun and Paul's ID: Airbase Security. Paul smashes the passenger's window with a fire extinguisher and Scully drops the gun while covering herself from the glass. Paul reaches in for Scully but she manages to push her thumb in his eye. He then goes around to the driver's door but Scully gets out and holds the gun to his face) SCULLY: Get on the car. Hands on the car, do it. PAUL MOSSINGER: Put the gun down, and we'll talk about it. (Emil and Ladonna come riding up on the mo-ped. Scully pushes Paul to the car and holds the gun at his back) SCULLY: I said, hands against the car. Who are you? PAUL MOSSINGER: You're a long way from home, Dr. Scully. Nobody wants this to come to violence now. SCULLY: Where's Mulder? EMIL: We took `im to the base. LADONNA: We waited for `im. SCULLY: I want you to get on that walkie-talkie and find out where Mulder is. PAUL MOSSINGER: I don't think I can do that. SCULLY: I think you can, or I'm gonna have every newspaper in America out here, writing about your experimental aircraft. (A light is turned on, which shines brightly. We see a doctor come into view below the light, he looks into Mulder's eye. Mulder in strapped down to a medical table now, and Mulder looks around, but without moving his head. Another oxygen mask is put over Mulder's face and the doctor puts drops into Mulder's eyes) (Paul Mossinger is driving his car, Scully is in the back holding the gun at him) PAUL MOSSINGER: There are other ways to go about this. SCULLY: Yeah, I've already seen where you get with tears and a sad story. (The car approaches the gates to Yellow Base and stops, Paul turns off the engine. One of the guards on the gate is listening to a walkie- talkie) WALKIE-TALKIE: Your target is arriving 12. GUARD: Roger. SCULLY: What are we doing? PAUL MOSSINGER: Waiting. SCULLY: I want the car running. I said start the car. (Paul starts the car) And put your hands on the wheel, where I can see them. PAUL MOSSINGER: You do anything stupid, and this situation could get big in a hurry. SCULLY: Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. WALKIE-TALKIE: Intruder arriving. GUARD: Copy. (A jeep is approaching the gate from the inside of the base, the guards open the gate. The jeep comes to a stop as it reaches the gate. Mulder steps out and walks towards the other car) SCULLY: I want you to keep the car running, and step out of the car. (Both Paul and Scully get out of the car, Scully keeps the gun pointed at Paul as she moves around the car and behind him) Get in the car Mulder. Get in the car. (Mulder walks, very slowly towards the car, Paul walks towards the jeep. As they pass, Paul stops and turns to Mulder) PAUL MOSSINGER: I just wanna say, everything you've seen here is equal to the protection we give it. It's you who have acted inappropriately. (Both men continue to walk towards the vehicle in front of them. Scully gets in the car, followed by Mulder. As soon as Mulder is in, Scully drives off, quickly) (Scully is driving the car back to town) SCULLY: You ok Mulder? MULDER: I think so. Scully I... SCULLY: What? MULDER: How did I get here? SCENE 23 (Mrs. Budahas opens the door to her house, but only enough so that she can stand in facing Mulder and Scully) MULDER: Hi. ANITA BUDAHAS: Hello. MULDER: We came by to see how your husband was doing. ANITA BUDAHAS: Oooh, he's fine, he's getting much better now. MULDER: Do you think, maybe, we could see him. ANITA BUDAHAS: Aaerm, wel, well he's resting now. LT COLONEL ROBERT BUDAHAS: Who is it now? ANITA BUDAHAS: Thank you for your concern. (She closes the door) MULDER: They got to her Scully. They were here, they must have threatened her and Budahas.. SCULLY: That's enough Mulder. We don't know anything. Anything more than when we got here, and that's what I gonna write in my field report. Let's get outta here Mulder, as fast as we can. SCENE 24 FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON D.C. ONE WEEK LATER (Scully is typing up her field report, we hear the words as Scully types them) Lt Colonel Robert Budahas, was returned to his home, although his own knowledge of his disappearance and whereabouts is vague and inconclusive. Special Agent Mulder's insistence that Budahas may have been a test pilot, on a top secret project involving aircraft using recovered UFO technology, and may have suffered severe stress related trauma by flying these aircraft, is also inconclusive. Though, this Agent can collaborate Agent Mulder's eye-witness account of two unidentified flying objects, in the northern sky over Ellens Air Base, their exact nature or design could not be determined. Barring further authorised inquiry, this case - filed `DF101364' - is closed . (Scully lifts up the photo of the UFO that Mulder bought at the diner and sits looking at it) SCENE 25 (Mulder is running around a sports track, he stops and takes a rest before noticing Deep Throat approaching. Mulder walks towards him, meeting him halfway across the field) DEEP THROAT: Your lives, may be in danger. MULDER: Why? DEEP THROAT: Mmm, you've seen things that weren't to be seen. Care and discretion, are now imperative. MULDER: I saw something I... DEEP THROAT: As I said, I can provide you with information, but only so long as it's in my best interest to do so. MULDER: What is your interest? DEEP THROAT: The truth. MULDER: I did see something, but it's gone, they took it from me, they erased it. You have to tell me what it was. DEEP THROAT: A military UFO? Mr. Mulder, why are those like yourself, who believe in the existence of extra terrestrial life on this earth, not dissuaded by all the evidence to the contrary? MULDER: Because, all the evidence to the contrary, is not entirely dissuasive. DEEP THROAT: Precisely. (Deep Throat walks away) MULDER: They're here, aren't they? (Deep Throat stops and turns to face Mulder) DEEP THROAT: Mr. Mulder, they've been here for a long long time. (Deep Throat continues to walk away, leaving Mulder standing by himself) END Source =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF Season 1 transcripts